


Seitenwechsel

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内跟盖盖的互换第一视角做这个梦真的可怕，可能是同时还生病的缘故，醒来浑身冷汗





	Seitenwechsel

“这位同学，我想你是走错教室了，请回到自己的班级去。”站在门口的值日挡住努德内的去路，望过来的目光是明显的讽刺——临近期末还不知道自己的教室在哪，脑子坏成这样还是别读书了。

“可是……”努德内本想说自己没走错，可他扫了眼教室里的同学，竟觉得那些面孔意外陌生，赶忙抬头看了眼门牌后，更忽然有些不确定。

进门，上楼梯，然后往左拐，走到第二间。这是努德内腿部肌肉记忆的终点，他抱着书本思考着问题，未经特别地识路便依靠惯性来到了这里，自然得仿佛将这条路走了整个学期。

究竟是哪里出了错？如果不是这间教室的话，那我的班级在哪？努德内脑海中并非空白，更像是被撕碎的试卷，如蝴蝶般纷乱飞舞着，就是不肯拼凑成他想要的答案。

“你的教室应该在右侧走廊那边，”值日生看了眼努德内手里的作业本，上面写着班级的编号。他语气不耐烦地说，“你逐个找下吧，不过得快点，马上就要上课了。”

“呃，好的，谢谢你。”努德内冲对方微微颔首，额头传来闷痛，像是宿醉的感觉，可他昨夜并未饮酒，也从来没有这项嗜好。

 

“努德内同学，这是你这学期第几次迟到了？”老师站在讲台上，声音严厉地问。

“我……”老师的质问让努德内觉得委屈，他平日素来守时，今日要不是莫名走错教室，也不至于迟到。

“回到座位上去吧。”老师摇着头说，语气并不是宽容，而是无可奈何，一副拿这学生没办法的样子。

努德内礼貌地谢过老师，朝着教室后排那唯一的空位置走去，被无数嘲笑的视线目送着，仿佛他是这班级里的笑话。他不可思议地发现，他能叫得出这间教室里所有学生的名字，可置身其中却有种奇异的生冷感，仿佛是初次见到他们那样的疏离。

同桌是个黑发的胖男孩，看起来亲和友善，他将一张试卷递给努德内，眼睛里的目光暗示着——老师对你感到不满是有原因的。

难道是我没考好吗？努德内感到迷惑不解，将那张试卷摊开。出现在眼前的分数殷红，火焰般的颜色却带来凛冬般的寒冷，让他手指冰凉，脊背冒出冷汗。

不可能，这分数才不到总值的四成。努德内呆呆地望着那刺眼的数字，反复确认着姓名和班级，不敢相信这竟然会是自己的试卷。进校后他的成绩一直名列前茅，别说这么低的分数，就连这两倍的分数对他而言都算是极大的发挥失常。

努德内快速地翻阅着那张试卷上的印刷体，发现上面印的题目他不但都会做，甚至还觉得简单。可写在答题栏里的内容，错误低级得像是根本没学过这门课，全凭猜想作答的结果。

这简直是，就跟做梦一样。眼前所见给努德内带来极大的不真实感，记忆中接续不上的片段和仿佛般被强行输入的章节间存在着微妙的断层，如两块拼凑起来的冰，貌似浑然整体，可仔细分辨，却能看出洒过盐的粗粝痕迹。

 

“你这学期到底是怎么回事？成绩一落千丈。”布置完分组讨论的内容，老师走过来对还在望着试卷发呆的努德内说，“你要真是脑子天生笨，那也怨不得你，可你明明很聪明，稍微用点功都不至于这么不像话。”

“可是，老师，我并没有不用功，”努德内自试卷上抬起头来，心跳得很快，呼吸有些不平稳，以至于声音也失了些淡定，“这上面的题目我并非不会，至于这分数……我……”我也不知道为什么。

“我看你就是太骄傲，仗着脑子好自以为是，觉得什么都简单，不认真听讲，好好做功课，结果退步得垫底。”老师的声音冰冷，目光居高临下，手里的教鞭在课桌上敲点着，“再这么下去，别说争什么首席，你连顺利毕业都难。”

努德内还想争辩，同桌悄悄扯了下他的袖子，暗示他跟老师吵架是不明智的。于是他转回头去，盯着试卷上糟糕到可笑的成绩，胸腔里弥漫着积雨云般的闷重感，在沉默中压抑成无法纾解的钝痛。

老师还在说着批评的话，毫不留情地贬低着，从考试成绩到学习态度。每个字每个音节落在努德内耳里，都如同刀子般扎心。他垂着头不言语，表现得毫无反应，最后也麻木般地失去了感觉。

“……前半节课我讲的内容，你又是一个字没记对吧？”老师忽然抽出努德内的稿纸，望着上面的空白，声音里是毫不掩饰的鄙夷，“还真是无可救药。”

视野内物体的移动让努德内回过神来，对老师说：“您讲授的内容，我已经全都记在脑子里了，所以稿纸上没有，不信的话您可以考我。”噩梦般的分数夺去的部分思维，他方才听得虽然不算全神贯注，却也没有漏掉任何重要信息。

“还是免了吧，”老师将稿纸扔回桌面，板着脸说，“哪次到最后不是你自取其辱？”他看了眼努德内，又说，“还不抓紧时间把分组作业做完，不要拖你们组员的后腿。”

“可我已经完成了，”努德内在散乱的稿纸中找出那张作业，上面规规矩矩地画着十七芒星，旁边的公式与计算写得工整，“老师您请过目。”不仅如此，他还顺便帮同桌完成了战女神的肖像画。

然而老师根本不理会他的请求，转身留给努德内冷淡的背影，朝着别的组走去。

 

终于等到放学。努德内收拾起课本和稿纸，朝着宿舍走去，他急需好好地思考，理清到底发生了什么。

可当他穿过庭院，站在那栋楼房前时，脑海中熟悉而清晰的房间布置忽然变得模糊，桌、椅、板凳以及床铺和软饰闪烁着来回变换风格与位置，如同两张彩色画片交替出现。

他不敢再相信自己的感觉，生怕这回走错的是卧室，站在走廊上不知该如何是好。

正当他感到左右为难时，身后传来温和的声音，向他打着招呼。

 

 

“努德内同学，你的脸色不太好，是不是不舒服？”说话的是位学长，他有着鸦色的短发与蔚蓝的眼睛，面容和蔼得好像永恒之冬里那最令人怀念的春风。

“下午好，奥默里克学长。”努德内知道他是谁，他与这位前辈私下里关系很亲密，可现在却有种许久未见的怀念感觉。看见学长望过来的关切，他忽然有了主意，“我感到头晕，眼睛也有些花，看不清路。”他为自己不得不撒谎而感到羞愧，“能否麻烦你将我送回寝室呢？”

“好的，没问题。”奥默里克听罢立刻扶住努德内的胳膊，引着他穿过露台边的长廊，来到间宿舍门口停下，神色担忧地说，“遇到不开心的事可以来找我，酒这种东西，还是少喝为妙。”

“可你知道，我从来不喝酒的。”努德内说着便摸出钥匙，房门打开后，映入眼帘的房间脏乱程度使他受到惊吓，一时间竟不知该往哪下脚。

“你又何必对我否认呢？”奥默里克叹着气说，目光落在床底藏头露脚的酒瓶上，“光是这个月，我就已经把喝到不省人事的你背回来过三次了。”

努德内在床边跪下，弯腰想要检查底下的东西，可才不过几秒，便又站了起来。床下的光景对有轻微洁癖的他而言，根本就是地狱。

“奥默里克学长，”他走到门边，自内反锁了它，“有件事情我希望你能帮我确认。这或许听起来有些奇怪，但我想知道，在你看来，我这学期表现得如何？”

“呃……”奥默里克陷入沉思，要找到足够委婉又精确的措辞并不容易。

“你是不是觉得我仿佛换了个人？不再是过去的我？”努德内直截了当地问。

奥默里克点头，说：“想是有什么缘由吧，可你却不肯告诉我，还坚持说你从来都是这样的。”

“跟过去比，你觉得我有哪些反常的地方？”努德内问。

“你变得爱饮酒，学业方面也不太理想，”奥默里克回答，“我给你补过课，发现你连最基础的概念都不记得，就好像——”

“好像失忆了对吗？”努德内帮神色为难的奥默里克补充完。

“可以这么说。”奥默里克再次点头，拉着努德内坐到床边，“你究竟是怎么了？”他的声音充满关爱，“有什么困难的话，你可以告诉我的。”

“学长，”努德内光是坐在那张不甚整洁的床上就感到浑身难受，但眼下他顾不得那么多，“我遇到了件奇怪的事情，就好像是做梦，或是中了某种魔法。”稍作停顿后他继续说，“这学期发生的事情，看起来都是我做的，可又不是。我的身体像是被什么人控制，变成提线木偶……我也说不清楚，直到早上我才发现不对。”

“这……听上去是有些不可思议。”奥默里克眼神复杂，手背贴上努德内的额头，小心地试探着温度。

“我没有发烧，脑子也没坏，”努德内偏过脸去，避开那只手。想了想之后，他说，“学长不妨考我几个问题，越难越好，且看我是否能答得出。”

 

“这简直令人难以相信，”奥默里克先是出了些相对简单的题，努德内稿纸都没用直接心算了出来。他又写了几道复杂的公式，努德内没做过多的思考便给在纸上写出解答。“现在的你，确实跟这学期所表现出的不同，倒更像是我过去认识的你。”

“那么，学长你现在愿意相信我的话了吗？”努德内将笔尖插回盖子里，从奥默里克的表情中他得到肯定的回答。

“我信。但眼下的问题是，该怎么让别人也相信你呢？”奥默里克同情地望着努德内，不知道该不该告诉对方，他这具身体这学期都做了些什么事情，“尤其是你的成绩，真是太可惜了，你本该有机会竞争首席的。”

“如果能找到那个操控我身体的人，让他承认自己所做的事情，或许校方会相信我的话，重新安排考试。”思考让努德内感到头晕，这身体到底被灌了多少酒精？“首席的事我无所谓，只想体面地毕业。”

“看来也只能如此，”奥默里克轻轻地拥抱了下努德内，为他感到不平的同时，又为自己没能更早察觉异样而自责。听努德内说完大致情况后，他问，“你还记得早上走错的教室是哪间吗？”

 

“跟学业忽然退步的你正相反，那个班级有位同学本学期成绩突飞猛进，听起来就像是跟你互换了一样。”奥默里克兼任学校办公室的学生职务，要查到这样的事轻而易举。

“他是谁？”努德内目光沉沉地问。

“那人叫做盖里克，是位留级生，本学期再继续挂科的话，他就会被开除。”奥默里克回答，“值得注意的是，他有过不止一次醉酒打架的记录。”

“因为害怕被开除，所以窃取我的成绩，我想这就是他的动机。”努德内望着那张漂亮得本该属于自己的成绩单说，“这也太卑鄙了！”

“极为不高尚，”奥默里克同意着，“可他是怎么做到的？从他的成绩来看，并不像是掌握高超魔法的人。”

“那就肯定是有人背后帮忙。”努德内沉思片刻后，对奥默里克说，“他认识我，所以我不便去见他，这事看来只能劳烦学长了。”

 

“盖里克同学，”奥默里克发现，那可耻的暗算者竟长着副天真无害的面容，并不像阴险狡诈的坏人。他像事先计划好的那样对那人说，“听闻你在以太学方面造诣匪浅，不知可否替我指点下迷津呢？”

“哎？哎哎？”盖里克露出头疼的表情，他本以为奥默里克前来，是为了帮学校传达关于他毕业的事情。他直率地回答，“可我不怎么懂以太学啊。”

对方如此坦白地承认让奥默里克颇感意外，按理说做了亏心事，该想办法掩饰才对。他可以推说自己有事，或者不舒服，随便用什么理由搪塞，都强过直接承认不懂。

“这么说未免太过谦虚，你的以太学成绩可是在年级名列前茅。”奥默里克不动声色地继续着，“我也想要那么好看的分数，特来向你求教。”

“这个很简单啊。”盖里克回答。他对这位叫做奥默里克的同学有模糊的印象，好像成绩并不差，却没作多想。

“哦？有多简单呢？”奥默里克问，对方毫无防备的样子，事情顺利得仿佛藏着陷阱。

“有种药，喝了可以变得聪明，”盖里克从抽屉里找出一对小小的玻璃棒，对奥默里克说，“就是这个，自己喝一份，另一份给聪明的人喝，就可以变得跟他一样聪明。”

“你的意思是，你就是靠着这样的办法才取得那么好的成绩？”奥默里克惊讶于对方的坦白，不可思议的程度甚至超过世界上竟有这样的药存在这件事。

“是呀！”盖里克回答，“我在黑市上买的，可不便宜呢。”

“那么，盖里克同学，”奥默里克将那对玻璃管拿在手里端详着，“你觉得依靠这种药物取得的成绩是合理的吗？”

“为什么不合理？”盖里克神情憨直地问，“这不就跟智力药水什么的一样吗？”

“恐怕不一样。”奥默里克握紧手里的证据，没有多解释，又问道，“你自己喝下一份之后，另一份你给谁喝了呢？”

“我不知道他叫什么名字，我只是觉得他看起来很聪明，就想了个办法请他喝茶，然后将这个药倒进了茶水里。”盖里克的回答流畅得不像个犯事者，倒像是帮人解惑的好心人。

“那个人知道你给他喝下了什么吗？”奥默里克声音谨慎地问。

“不能让他知道，否则会没有效果。这是卖药的人告诉我的。”盖里克晃着脑袋说，“给他之前我已经喝过，确认它不是有毒的东西，也没什么坏反应。”

奥默里克沉默地看了盖里克几秒，眼前的人面容坦然不像在说谎。他沉声道：“不如跟我去见见那个聪明人怎么样？”

 

“竟然是你？”努德内在看见盖里克的瞬间便认出对方那张率直的脸。前几次他在图书馆找书时被这个人不小心撞到，为表示歉意他请自己喝了杯茶，却没想到是个天大的陷阱。

“哎，是我啊。”盖里克朗声应着，丝毫没看出对方隐忍下的愤怒，火上浇油地说，“多亏你我才没挂科，应该感谢你才是。”

“咳咳，”奥默里克在事态滑向不妙前及时出声，对努德内说，“从我方才跟这位盖里克同学的交谈来看，我认为他并不清楚自己对你造成的危害。”

“诶？危害？”样子大大咧咧的盖里克竟忽然捕捉到关键词，望向努德内，“我给你造成了困扰吗？”他忽然大声起来，“难道说这药还有副作用的？”

“卖药的人并没对你说实话，”奥默里克对盖里克解释着，“这药不会让你变得跟他一样聪明，只会，呃……交换你们的聪明，并且混淆记忆。简单来说就是，你们两人短暂地交换了头脑，在你因成绩优异而高兴的时候，这位努德内同学却替你承担了挂科退学的风险。”

盖里克愣愣地看着奥默里克，半天才理顺对方话语里的含义，随后他又望向努德内，从那双盯着自己的眼睛里压抑不住的愤懑里得到确认。几秒钟后，他几乎是喊出来：“这也太坑了吧！”

“现在的问题是，”奥默里克耐心地等着盖里克声音停止，才继续说，“尽管你不知情，可这位努德内同学毕竟是因为你的缘故才遭受损害，所以我认为你有责任出面向校方澄清这件事，还他一个公道。”

“好的。”盖里克答应得很爽快，对努德内说，“很抱歉，我不知道竟然是这样的效果，如果我知道的话，肯定不会给你喝的。”

“嗯。”努德内昏沉地点头，想着，或许他是真的不知道吧。“没关系，能够解决就好。”

“我会去找学校说明这件事，”他的神情里有些悲伤，自言自语般地问着，“这样一来我肯定要被开除了对不对？”

“可能性很大。”奥默里克无法否认，毕竟这是作弊，手段更是闻所未闻。

“不过我本来就要被开除的，倒是也无所谓，不算亏。”盖里克的声音又爽朗起来，“比起魔法师，我其实更想做一名战士，可是我家里觉得魔法师看起来更体面，硬是要送我来这。”

闻言奥默里克忽然想起平日总爱欺负“努德内”的那几个家伙某天被狠揍的事情，对盖里克说：“我认为你确实有成为优秀战士的潜质。”

“是吗？”盖里克露出乐观的微笑，“嘿嘿，这下家里可拿我没办法了。”

或许是被那张脸上的明媚笑容感染，努德内发现自己竟然对这个造成天大麻烦的家伙恨不起来。

 

事情解决得比预料中更加顺利，努德内虽然错失成为首席的机会，却以重考的优异成绩再次获得老师与同学的认可。

 

尘埃落定后，盖里克站背着包袱站在学校门口，对两位好心来送别的同学说：“要好好加油哦！我一定要成为战士，而你们俩肯定都能当上出色的魔法师。”

挥手说再见时，他的神情忽然变得认真起来：“如果还有见面的机会，希望那时的我们能够成为朋友。”

2019-03-01


End file.
